Which One Are You?
by Help Me I'm Shipping
Summary: Love and Hate, two of the strongest emotions someone can feel, and these bands feel them at the same time. Can the two leads fall together, or will their friends and family make it all fall apart.


**Maximum POV**

I have never felt this way about anyone. Ever. He gets under my skin in a way no one ever has. I have never had to fight so hard to keep from killing someone. He tries so hard to piss me off. And he's good at it too. We were sitting backstage together waiting for it to be our turn to go on stage. Our two bands were on a talk show and they were saving us for last, to be interviewed together.

"You gonna avoid looking at me foreve M?" Fang dragged out every letter in my name, a slight southern accent left on his words. I wish he hadn't broken the silence.

"If I could be so lucky." I retort still avoiding eye contact. He snorted and moved so he was in front of me. His black eyes seemed to drill through mine. It would be a lot easier to ignore him if he were less attractive. He reached out and touched my face gently.

"Aww you don't mean that. I really really..." He trailed off and I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"-wish you could see your face right now!" He finished smirking nastily. I hated when he did this, he played games with me and he did it purposely to annoy me. He fell backwards on to the couch laughing at me.

Last year was the first time I'd met Fang face-to-face, although I had seen his band on TV often. We were at a party and ended up getting in an argument with each other. I'll spare the details this time, but the next morning I woke up in his hotel room instead of my own. And then the next time. And the time after that. And then the next 12 times after that. Now I just avoid him as a general rule.

I suddenly had an idea.

* * *

**Fang POV**

I looked up from where I was seated on the couch to see Max's back. Great she's pissed. And I really do mean it's great. Pissing her off is one of my favorite hobbies. She's wicked hot. Even more so when she's angry. I don't see her as much anymore but I wish, I did. She thinks I'm a man-whore. Which isn't true. At all. Well I mean, mostly.

She slowly turned around her multicolored hair swishing as she went. I moved so that the tip of my shoe was touching the arm of the sofa. She slid off the stool she had been sitting on and moved toward the couch. Her hands were placed on the arm near my feet and she began to move towards me. I leaned backwards as she moved forward. I couldn't really process what was happening. One of her legs was between mine and the other just outside. I tried to make it look like she wasn't bothering me but that was impossible. She leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"How do you like it?" A ding went off to notify us to start going to stage. She moved her knee sharply upwards and I groaned in pain. How did I not see that coming? Oh that's easy. She's a crafty little bitch. I got up gently moving as slowly as I possibly could and walked onto the stage. I sat as far away from her on the couch as I possibly could. It wasn't hard seeing as the couch was long.

"Oh come on you two act like you like each other!" The host exclaimed. Her assistants moved us closer together.

To be honest I didn't really say or do much throughout the show and I spent it looking Max up and down trying to make her uncomfortable. She didn't really pay attention to me so it was just kind of a bonus for me. Because God... she's beautiful. She has long brown hair with multi colored streaks and ends. There is also no way to not be chauvinistic about this but she has fantastic breasts. She has really big beautiful brown eyes. Wait no I need to stop and I wow okay. She's beautiful and sexy and perfect and she hates me and I hate her and yeah.

After the show I met up with my band at a pizza place close by. We ate and were merry and all of that crap as we did so I scanned the band members.

We had Harry, who was usually boisterous although he was sitting quietly. He was the one that got interviewed the most but also the one who they heckled the most and criticized the most on the whole. He was both handsome and easy to talk to. I like to think that I'm as handsome as my lovely twin however I'm not even close to being as approachable as he is. We grew up apart primarily by the way, he grew up with our mother in England while I lived in Texas with our father. When our mom died he came to live with us, but he retained the accent making him the object of many a pre teen girl's eye. He was maybe a quarter of an inch taller than me and was well muscled. We're fraternal but we still look almost the same. It was subtle differences. Well mostly. His eyes were a really light blue as opposed to my black ones. They changed shades depending on his mood. He wasn't born with it but his hair, although it was black like mine, ended in white tips. He has freckles across his nose, but he covered them up which makes it hard to tell us apart in the dark. Before he changed his hair, while we were living at home we could use makeup to switch places, now it's a little harder, but we manage it from time to time. Fun fact about him he likes to pretend our dad doesn't exist. They don't exactly get along. I can't help but wonder why he's so quiet tonight.

Next to him was Jennifer Joy AKA JJ. Never call her Jennifer. She will punch you. And it will hurt. She was the one who keeps us grounded and focused. She's nice, unless you happened to be named Maximum Ride, don't do that near her. She's pretty but not like Max pretty. She was my best girl friend, emphasis on the space, but we don't hang out much. She prefers her girlfriend to me, and I prefer sharks to her girlfriend.

Nudge sits next to her, Monique I guess is her real name, but she never shuts up so we had to nudge her. But now it's more of a shove. I've known her her entire life so she's kind of like the younger sister I never wanted. I know her the best out of anyone in the group, she tells me eVeRyThINg about her life. I choose to play the older brother role and say absolutely nothing about my personal life. I love her but does she know how to close her mouth. She was chattering away with JJ. She pretty I guess she has tan skin and curly brown hair with a purple streak in it.

I'm sorry, I'm really distracted, Harry is being really quiet. Which is pretty much the opposite of what he lives to do.

"What's wrong Harry?" For maybe the first time in her life probably Nudge fell silent as she and JJ turned to look at him. Harry waved his hand to dismiss it.

"OMG so now I know something's wrong, you usually are loud and noisy but now you just look sad I haven't seen you look this sad since the last time someone wrote an article saying that you were overrated and dumb, I totes didn't agree because I think you might be more talented than anyone else here and I mmph-" I had put my hand over her mouth.

"Thank you Nudge for that helpful reminder." JJ said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Seriously kid what's wrong?" She pushed Harry gently. He slammed a piece of paper on the table and walked out of the building.

* * *

**Harry POV**

I shouldn't have stormed out like that but I couldn't help it. There was an article in this town's newspaper about me and it was hideous slander. I've always been told not to let it get to me but there's a certain point where you just can't take it anymore. It was times like these I really missed my Mum. She was who I spent most of my time with. When she died I hadn't seen Fang since we were 2.

Our parents were very careful to make sure that neither of them could have a complaint about how much time the other one got. Fang and I always had overlapping flights, spent two weeks with the opposite parent and then once again on overlapping flights. Everytime I hoped that we would meet somehow by accident. It never happened, but I was younger and more hopeful. It was a hard transition when she died, but the prospect of seeing my brother made it a little easier.

A driver splashed through a puddle and sprayed my entire body snapping me out of my reverie. As I turned to yell at them a small living thing slammed into me and we both fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" A light voice chirped, I was still slightly shocked but I got up. I still couldn't get a good look at the person who hit me.

"It's fine, I should have been looking where I was going." I assured her as I reached out to help her up. She took it and for the first time I could see her face. And let me tell you, it's not one I'm going to forget easily. She had small features that fit her face perfectly, her nose curved upward at the end and she had one dimple on the left side of her face.

It was kind of weird, we just stood staring at each other for a moment. Weird, but nice. She shifted awkwardly and I realized I had never let go of her hand. I dropped it quickly with a weird stuttery laugh. She giggled at me, and for the first time in my life I couldn't think of a joke for this one.

"So do you have any lasting damage or anything?" She asked.

"Umm" Another genius move by Harry Potter "I uhh don't think so, but um you never know right?" I'm an idiot. I don't deserve air.

"Right! So maybe I should give you my phone number, in case you need my insurance information..." She trailed off.

"Umm no I don't think that will be necessary, I'm probably fine." She nodded, and as I turned to walk away I realized what she was doing.

"Wait!" She turned with a slight smirk on her face,"You know, I am feeling kind of dizzy." Another giggle, I handed her my phone to add her contact and she handed me her.

"I'll uhh text you to check on you later?"

"Yeah umm sure!" I want to tape my own mouth shut."Wait! What's your name?"

"Check your phone, cool accent by the way." She said as she turned the corner. Even though no one was there I could still feel my face turning red. I figured it was probably time to head back and find Fang and all of them. So going against every part of me that had just spoken to that girl -Hermione I have now figured out- I switch over to Fang's contact and call him.


End file.
